One Step Closer
by Ashley Shadow
Summary: Bloqueé cualquier forma de comunicarse conmigo. Hace más de tres años que salimos...pero no puedo perdonarle por lo que me hizo. Simplemente no quería verlo"


**Hi hi a todos!!!!**

**Bueno, la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo en mucho tiempo ya que hoy no tengo tarea XD**

**Y es un experimento: un Shadilver**

**Me inspiré en una serie muy buena: Junjou Romantica y Linkin Park (por supuesto XP)**

**Espero les guste, dedicado a mis amigos de Fanfiction n.n**

_Estaba histérico, sólo quería escapar de ese idiota. Apagué el celular, lo bloqueé de mi msn (XD sorry, saben que soy adicta al msn). Sabía que iría a buscarme a mi casa: por lo que me alejé de la zona. Me buscaría en aquellos lugares de nuestras citas: El Cine, el restaurante, la cafetería, el parque. Me alejé de todo eso. _

_Mi única salida: Ir a esconderme al departamento de mi compañero de clase: __Sonic ¬¬U_

_Joder, ese idiota siempre actúa raro…pero es el único lugar en el que jamás se le ocurriría buscar…_

_O al menos eso pensé…_

_Lo único que me importaba era que él no me encontrara…_

**One Step Closer**

**Capítulo uno: Un Erizo muy persistente, terco, irritante, etc**

**By Ashley Shadow**

Hacía más de tres años que salíamos. Discretamente por supuesto…qué pensarían en el colegio si me vieran tomado de su mano???

Cada vez que intentaba tomarme la mano, la respuesta era más que obvia "Hey!!! No te pases x¬¬!!"

Y sin mencionar el día en que se me declaró… ¬//¬

Sus caricias, besos, palabras susurradas cuando estábamos solos…

AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! NO LO SOPORTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…….etto…disculpen…

Seguramente ya los asusté y confundí…

Bueno, antes de seguir con mi relato, me presentaré: me llamo Shadow The Hedgehog, soy un estudiante de 21 años, vivo solo por el momento (por fortuna). Era el más inteligente de mi clase (y de la escuela por supuesto, aunque con algunas complicaciones…como otras niñas cerebrito…odio a Amy Rose ¬.¬ es mi competencia)

En fin, para que no le pierdan el hilo a la historia…few….les contaré de aquella persona a quien detesto que mencioné al principio… ¬.¬

_Estaba un día común y corriente en la librería__, tenía demasiada tarea de todas las materias…pude haberlo sacado fácilmente de Internet, pero mi forma de ser me lo impide: asi que fui a sacar cientos de libros y empezar a leer (jajaja no manchen, yo también soy la mejor de mi clase….pero el Internet es uno de mis mejores amigos XD)_

_En eso… ¬.¬_

_-Veamos…en 1847…_

_-SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-Ehhhh??????? –alcé la vista (con un grito así quién no da un salto??? ¬.¬)_

_-Vaya, por fin te encuentro!!!!_

_-Baja la voz, estamos en la biblioteca… ¬.¬_

_-Pero es que no lo puedo creer!!!! n.n-dijo sentándose frente a mí_

_-Shhhh!.... ¬¬_

_-Ups! Disculpa! _

_-Con este no hay remedio,,,-pensé volviendo la mirada a mi lectura_

_-Eres tan asombroso n.n_

_-Qué se te ofrece? Hace mucho que dejé de ser tutor de los demás estudiantes…_

_-NECESITO QUE VENGAS CONMIGO!_

_-Señor Shadow?-me llamó molesta la bibliotecaria-Me haría el favor de retirarse junto con su amigo?, están molestando a los demás_

_-Hmph…muchas gracias ¬¬-dije y molesto salí del lugar._

_Pero aquel chico realmente quería algo, pues me siguió camino a mi casa…_

_Luego de un rato le dije molesto_

_-Acaso hice algo, para darte a entender que te quiero cerca?-esperando que con esto se alejara_

_-Me disculpo por que te sacaran de tu aula de estudio, pero realmente necesito hablar contigo_

_-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, gracias a ti, he perdido mas tiempo…-en ese momento saqué mis llaves-talvez otro día, por ahora no-metí la llave en la cerradura y abría la puerta-Nos vemos luego-dije entrando y cerrando la puerta_

_-Espera!-puso una mano en la puerta impidiendo que la cerrara-te prometo que no tardaré, dame 10 minutos_

_Suspiré, cómo puede haber gente tan persistente??? X¬¬_

_-Hmph…vale, sólo 10 minutos_

_Abrí un poco la puesta y se metió como si estuviese en su propia casa._

_Aquel erizo era realmente persistente, terco, irritante, desesperante, raro, y muchos otros adjetivos que se quedan cortos para describirlo…_

_Pero en fin, me acerqué al estéreo y le puse Play, en ese momento sonaba "With You" de Linkin park (me disculpo enormemente, pero en serio esa estoy escuchando ) le dije que tomara asiento en el sofá y fui por unas tazas de café, luego me senté frente a él_

_-Y bien, en qué puedo ayudarte?_

_-Yo…quisiera que me dieras algunas clases, he oído que eres el mejor estudiante del colegio y me gustaría estar a tu nivel…-dijo bajando la mirada_

_-A mi nivel?-dije con un ligero tono de burla-hmm…por qué no le pides ayuda a tu familia?_

_-Porque…no tengo…_

_-ehhh…vaya, lo siento…-para distraerme tomé un sorbo de café_

_Hubo un gran silencio, por cierto que los diez minutos ya habían pasado, pero me sentí mal por lo que dije…así que intenté arreglarlo_

_-…Y…cuél es tu nombre?-pregunté_

_-me llamo Silver, The Hedgehog_

_-…vaya Silver, le haces honor a tu nombre, eres un erizo plateado, me gusta tu color…-"Me gusta tu color???!!!!!" qué estupideces puedo llegar a decir_

_-Gr-Gracias…-dijo sonrojándose_

_-Em…de acuerdo, supongo que podría darte algunas clases..._

_-De verdad????!!!!!- Silver se puso muy contento…quizás demasiado-Gracias Shadow!!!! Seré un excelente alumno!!!!_

_Silver saltó a abrazarme, por lo que me derramó el café encima_

_Vaya comienzo…. ¬¬_

_-Ups…lo…_

_-Descuida, quédate ahí, voy a cambiarme…_

_Subí las escaleras, pensando qué le iba a enseñar primero…llegué a mi cuarto, abrí el guarda ropa, saqué una camisa, me quité la sucia…_

_Justo cuando la dejé en el cesto de ropa para lavar…_

_Regresé la mirada y ocurrió algo que no había pasado en mucho tiempo:_

_De un momento a otro, mis labios se encontraban unidos a otros…_

_CONTINUARA…._

**Qué tal????**

**Shadow es el narrador de su propia historia nOn**

**Espero que les haya gustado amigos n.n**

**Me dejan sus comentarios para saber si continuarlo vale?**

**Saludos!!!!!**

**Ashley Shadow**


End file.
